Fix This
by atthebeginningwithyou
Summary: It was Derek's fault when Penelope left the team 6 months ago. When she reappears can Derek restore what everyone lost? Or have things changed too much?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fix This

Rating: T

It was Derek's fault when Penelope left the team 6 months ago. When she reappears can Derek restore what everyone lost? Or have things changed too much?

A/N: First time writing for this fandom. I love these two a lot. I hope I do them justice!

Derek Morgan awoke from a half-asleep state as his cell phone buzzed on his nightstand. Groaning, he rolled over to unhook the phone from the charger and glanced at the time: 2:30 pm. An unrecognizable number flashed on the screen. He debated whether or not to answer for a few seconds.

The team just got back from a two week long case in Los Angeles a mere three hours ago. Hotch ordered them to go straight home to get some rest. Derek was not in the mood to deal with anyone at this particular moment as he finally drifted off for a few minutes of precious sleep before the annoying buzzing started.

Now wide-awake, he slid his finger across the touch screen to accept the call. "Hello?" he grumbled into the phone.

"Hello, I'm looking for Derek Morgan," a sweet female voice he didn't recognize came through on the other side of the line.

"This is he," Derek somewhat hesitantly replied, trying to place the voice. Perhaps it was some number he gave to a woman at bar or was it the female detective they worked with Los Angeles during the past two weeks.

"Hi, my name is Sandra. I'm a nurse at Georgetown University Hospital. I have you as an "In Case Emergency" contact for a patient that was just admitted".

"Who?" Derek was puzzled. He didn't know of anyone who had listed him as an emergency contact.

"Um, her name is…", he heard the shuffling of papers on the other line, "Penelope Garcia".

"Penelope?" he questioned as Derek felt the blood drain from his face. "Is she ok?" he questioned once he found his voice again.

"Let me check her chart real quick" he heard more shuffling paperwork again. "Sorry, I just make the calls. Um, it seems that she came in after fainting at the grocery store. EMTs brought her in, she's going through a few tests right now, but she is stable. She won't be able to go home until after the doctor clears her and she will need someone to take her home."

"Did she ask for me?" Derek questioned.

"No, but the EMTs looked up her ICE information on her phone and gave it to us when she got to the hospital. She has been sleeping for the most part since she came in. Will you be able to come for Ms. Garcia, or is there someone else I should contact?"

"No, I'll be right there" Derek was already out of bed and pulling jeans on over his boxers.

"Great, I'll tell the nurse's station to expect you."

"Thanks" Derek replied as he quickly hung up and pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Penelope.

6 months.

He hasn't seen her in 6 months.

Not since they had an epic fight that ended with her storming out of his apartment. She turned in classified transfer papers the next day and took vacation days until the transfer went through.

The team was furious with him. The little light in their team left that day. They didn't know why she left, but they all knew it was his fault. They all tried tracking her down: Rossi used his contacts, Reid tried to "math-out" the probability of where she might have went, and JJ and Emily used the guilt route: leaving voicemails offering support and using Henry and Jack as cute pawns to remind her of how she was needed as an auntie.

It sort of worked: she sent a letter through Hotch explaining that she needed the transfer. She was ok, she needed some time to work through some things, but she would be back. She pleaded with them to give her the space they needed and she would reach out to them when she could.

The problem was that she addressed the letter to everyone but Derek and that ripped him apart. The whole team started getting back into the old routine, but Penelope was far from forgotten.

Since she left, Derek picked apart every part of his life with her to see where it all went wrong. He hasn't slept since she left his arms 6 long months ago. He spent countless hours on his off time searching for her online.

Nothing. If his Baby Girl didn't want him to find her, he knew his efforts would be futile.

Seems like she didn't move that far away at all.

As Derek slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys and wallet as he headed out the door he had one thought in mind: This was his chance to fix everything and get his Baby Girl back.

With that, he jumped into his car and sped off to Georgetown University Hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews! Hope you enjoy the next part!

It took Derek a little less than an hour to reach the hospital from the time he left his home. This gave him time to speculate the millions of horrifying reasons his Baby Girl could be in the hospital.

 _Was she sick? Did she get in a car accident? Did someone attack her?_ Thoughts continually raced through his head. As he approached the hospital, he found the closest parking spot in the visitor's parking lot and jogged to the main entrance.

He gave his name and Penelope's to the main nurses station and they directed him to the station on the third floor.

Upon reaching the third floor, Derek immediately spotted the nurses station and relayed the same information he gave downstairs to a nurse in pink polka dotted scrubs.

"Oh yes! I remember speaking to you on the phone," the nurse replied. "I'm Sandra. Please take a seat in the visitor area in the room across from here. The doctor is looking her over now and will update you in a few minutes," Sandra pointed to an area behind Derek filled with chairs and a few people mingling around.

"Thanks, but can you tell me anything at all?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry but you will have to wait for the doctor to update you. I'll make sure that he knows you are here," Sandra shrugged with a sympathetic smile.

Derek gave a half smile back in appreciation and headed over to the visitor's waiting room where he sunk down into an extremely uncomfortable chair.

About 10 minutes later, Derek saw a doctor approach Sandra at the nurses station. They spoke briefly and he saw Sandra nod over to his direction. Derek rose out of his seat at the doctor headed towards him.

"Mr. Morgan? I'm Dr. Chase. You're here for Penelope Garcia correct?" the doctor questioned as they met in the hallway space between the station and the waiting room.

"Yes. How is she? What happened?" Derek felt his heart start to race hoping for the best but expecting the worse all at the same time. Derek was all too familiar with these feelings that come with the territory of his chosen profession.

"It seems that Ms. Garcia collapsed when she was grocery shopping earlier today. She was unresponsive at first, but came to by the time the EMTs arrived. We ran a couple tests to rule out any common causes or health risks including pre-eclampsia, which is good ne-"

"Pre-eclampsia?" Derek interrupted. He knew that word sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

"Pregnancy induced hypertension," Dr. Chase explained.

This stunned Derek into silence. Dr. Chase, took Derek's silence as understanding and continued: "Everyone is fine. We did an ultrasound and the baby seems perfectly fine. Growth and development is right on target for 7 months in utero."

 _7 months!_ Derek thought as he did the quick math in his head. _That means…_

Derek's thoughts were interrupted by the doctor again: "While everything looks good I am worried about Ms. Garcia and keeping away any unnecessary stress for the rest of her pregnancy. I think this fainting spell could be caused by stress. I am going to suggest bed rest until she comes to full term. It is my understanding that she can work from home. I also want for Ms. Garcia to not do any strenuous work and to keep off of her feet as much as possible. She is stable and resting now, but if you would like, you can go and see her."

Derek, unable to find his voice, just nodded.

"Come with me". Dr. Chase led Derek down the hall talking as they walked. "Feel free to stay until visiting hours end at 6. I do want to keep Ms. Garcia overnight for observations just to make sure everything is ok and then I'll discharge her in the morning." Dr. Chase paused in front of room 312. "She's in here. I'll be around in a few hours to check on her. You can let the nurses know if you need anything."

"Thank you," Derek managed to utter as he shook Dr. Chase's hand.

"No problem," the doctor replied as he walked back to the nurses station.

Derek took a deep breath before turning to face room 312. As he opened the door slowly, Derek was greeted with the sight of his Baby Girl peacefully asleep in the hospital bed. The first thing he noticed was the rather large bump protruding under the covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you are all still enjoying!**

Derek stood still in the doorway for a minute, just letting the visual of a pregnant Penelope absorb into his mind. After a brief moment, he felt the urge to get closer to her. He needed to make sure this was real. Derek quietly moved into the hospital room trying not to wake Penelope.

As he got closer to her bedside, Derek could smell the sweet peach and vanilla scent of his favorite perfume on her; he closed his eyes for a moment, letting the familiarity wash over him.

Derek opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of his Baby Girl. She looked the same, yet different all at the same time. Her hair fell over the pillow in the familiar blonde ringlets he loved to play with. Her face was as gorgeous as he remembered. She was even more beautiful as she had a glow about her. However, the profiler in him could not neglect the dark, tired circles he spotted under her eyes. He knew that look. Penelope's eyes always told her true feelings: when she couldn't sleep, if a case was too tough, or if there was too much stress those dark circles would make their appearance.

Of course it didn't take a profiler to notice the biggest difference between Penelope now and Penelope six months ago: that belly bump.

Derek sank down into the chair next to the hospital bed and just stared.

 _7 months. She only left six months ago. Did she know? Is this why she left? Is the baby…_

Derek's thoughts trailed off as he noticed movement.

 _Did her belly just move?_

He noticed another quick jump underneath the thin cover of the hospital sheet. He couldn't help himself. His hand gently reached across the bed and lightly laid his hand on her belly.

Then he felt it.

He felt a quick kick right underneath his hand. _Wow_. Sure he felt babies kick before: Henry when JJ was pregnant and his sister when she was pregnant with his nephew, but this felt different.

Derek's concentration was broken when he heard a soft voice whisper: "Derek".

His eyes were so focused and glued to where his hand rested hoping to feel the sensation again that he didn't notice Penelope had woken up.

Derek's attention snapped back to the woman in the hospital bed. "Penelope," he breathed out her name as he slowly drew his hand away from her stomach.

They both stared at each other for a moment before Derek asked: "Is this why you left?"

Pausing for a moment, Penelope replied: "Partially".

"Is it…" Derek trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

She paused again before replying: "Yes".

The silence penetrated the room again. The gravity of the situation started to settle in Derek's mind. He felt his blood pressure start to rise.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a sharper tone in his voice.

"I…. I couldn't," Penelope's voice started to shake. "After our fight… I just couldn't. How could I tell you when you just told me you didn't want all this?" she asked as she gestured to her belly.

"What are you talking about?" Derek was confused. "I never told you I didn't want a baby."

"Yes you did," her voice trembled even more. The pinprick of tears started behind her tired eyes. "You came home after the case in Georgia. I found out that morning and I was all set to tell you but…" Penelope started to sniffle.

Derek remembered that case. It was a bad one. A pastor in a small town was abusing boys. After years of abuse, a few of the boys were going to report him. The pastor took matters into his own hands and killed 3 of them before they caught him. The case was especially hard on Derek after his past with Buford.

"But…" Penelope continued. "You were so adamant about not wanting to bring kids into a world that was so evil. You said you couldn't live with yourself if something like that was to happen…" she trailed off and looked away as the tears started to fall.

Derek moved closer and reached for her hands, "Baby, that was just a really rough case. I didn't mean all of that."

Penelope's turned back to look at Derek: "You told me you couldn't imagine a family with me".

"No way, Baby Girl. I would never say that."

"You did," Penelope spat out as she removed her hands from his.

Derek thought back for a moment. Trying to rack his brain to remember these particular specifics from the fight.

* * *

Six Months Ago:

"Wait, so you're telling me you never want kids?"

"No, Penelope. Right now that is the furthest thing on my mind."

"Well," Penelope started cautiously. "What about starting a family with me?"

"Honestly, I can't imagine it right now," Derek slumped on the couch, his tired head in his hands.

"I mean, I know it was a tough case, but what about in the future? Not everything in the world is all doom and gloom. Sometimes, looking into the future can keep you going."

"Baby Girl, I can't look forward when all this garbage is keeping me in the past."

"Derek, please let me help you," she gently placed her hand on his arm.

Derek quickly stood up and got off the couch: "Penelope, you can't fix everything," he snapped.

"Derek, you can't shut me out. We are a part of each other's lives now. More intimately for the past year and a half than we have ever been before. Talk to me," Penelope pleaded as she tugged on his hand to lead him back to the couch.

"Just drop it," Derek's tone became a bit harsher.

"What happens if we work out and start a family and have kids…"

"No. No kids. I told you P. I can't do this right now," he groaned.

"Derek…"

"Penelope. Garcia. Drop. It." His eyes glared at hers.

A painful expression flashed across her face for a split second. Then nothing.

Penelope took a deep breath, stood up, and walked towards the door. She turned to face Derek: "Fine. Consider it dropped".

With that Penelope let herself out and into the cool night.

Derek never saw her again.

* * *

Until now.

The memories flashed through Derek's mind.

"Oh," he whispered.

"Yes, oh," Penelope crossed her arms over her chest. "Be as mad at me as you want Derek Morgan. I don't care. I know the case was rough, but what you said that night was unforgiveable," tears started to pour out of her eyes once again. She quickly wiped them away: "You dismissed me and the idea of "us" so quickly and harshly," she gestured at her belly. "And I would never get rid of her."

"Her?" Derek's eyes lit up for a brief moment.

"Yes, it's a girl," Penelope nodded.

"A girl" Derek repeated as he placed his hand on her belly once more.

Penelope's expression softened for a moment as she sensed the warmth of Derek's hand. The baby must have sensed him too as she gave Penelope a swift kick from the inside.

Feeling their daughter's kick caused Penelope and Derek to lock eyes again.

"Baby Girl, I…."

"Save it Derek. _I_ can't do this right now. I have to take care of us," Penelope rubbed the top of her belly. "We can talk later. I'll never keep her from you if you want a part of this, but please don't feel like you have an obligation. This was my decision. _I_ have to protect both of us right now and I never want her to feel rejection like that".

Derek reached his hand to intertwine with Penelope's over her belly. "I understand".

Penelope yawned: "Excuse me," she said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Why don't I let you get some more sleep," Derek said as he shifted in the chair.

Penelope nodded.

"Please let me take you home from the hospital tomorrow. Maybe we can talk then?" Derek squeezed her hand hesitantly.

"Ok," Penelope agreed. "It's been an emotional day. I think we both need a little time to get ourselves in check".

Nurse Sandra poked her head into the room: "I'm sorry, visiting hours are almost over. You can come back around 9 tomorrow".

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes," Derek nodded at the nurse.

He turned back to Penelope: "Can I?" he asked as he gestured at the baby bump.

Penelope nodded. Derek pushed back the covers and placed his hand over the bump with only the thin fabric of Penelope's hospital gown in-between. He felt the baby kick again and could not help the grin that spread across his face.

Penelope felt her heart melt a little as she watched this sweet moment.

Derek turned to Penelope after a moment and kissed her forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow Baby Girl". He then turned to her belly once again and planted a kiss on top, "I'll see you too tomorrow Mini Baby Girl".

He gave Penelope's hand one more tight squeeze before he walked out the door.

As Penelope watched the door close, her heart could not help but hope for the future. She knew that there was a long way to go, but she felt it.

Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you all think so far!**

Derek spent the drive back home replaying his conversation with Penelope over and over again in his head. He messed up. Well, they both messed up. But now, he was determined to make it right.

When he got home, Derek went through the drawers that still held some of Penelope's things. The doctor had told him that Penleope's clothes were ruined when the EMTs worked on her. He looked at a few outfits and undergarments she had left over at his place and started to pack them in a duffle bag. Thinking for a moment, he left the undergarments but took out the outfits.

Smiling to himself he thought: _She's pregnant. P is going to want something more comfortable to wear home from the hospital._

He replaced the outfits with a few of his own soft oversized t-shirts she used to love to wear around the house and a pair of his sweatpants. Then, he placed his go-bag on the bed and started packing some items for himself.

 _I'll be damned if she thinks that I'm not going to stay with her until we work this out._

After packing both bags, Derek reached for his phone and called Hotch.

"Hotchner," came the stern voice on the other end of the line.

"Hotch, I'm going to need a few days off," Derek wasted no time getting straight to the point.

"That shouldn't be a problem," then there was a pause, "Is everything ok?"

Derek rubbed a hand over his face, an internal battle from within trying to decide how much he should reveal. With a sigh Derek simply stated: "I found her Hotch."

"Penelope."

"Yes."

Silence filled the conversation. _Why isn't he surprised?_ Derek paused for a moment before something clicked in his mind.

"You knew," he growled into the line.

After a pause, "Not everything. She didn't let me know where she was, but she told me the big news. I had to respect her wishes Morgan. Don't be too upset with her. She thought she was doing what was best."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me. How did you find her?"

Derek's tone softened: "She's in the hospital. She collapsed and they called me. She never changed her In Case of Emergency information in her phone."

"Is everything alright?"

"The doctor says everything is ok with Penelope and the baby, but he put her on bed rest to cut down on her stress levels. I'm going to pick her up from the hospital tomorrow and get her settled."

"Take as much time as you need. Take care of her." Then a pause before Hotch continued: "Bring her home to us."

"I'm going to try my best."

"Good."

Silence filled the conversation once more before Derek spoke once more: "Hotch. I get it. I get why you didn't tell me."

"We all love her Derek. I just wanted to protect her."

"I know. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks Morgan. Take good care of our girl."

"I'll take good care of both of them."

* * *

Derek managed a few hours of sleep before heading back to the hospital to be on time for the beginning of visiting hours.

After checking in at the nurse's station, he quietly slipped into Penelope's room. He didn't dream it: Penelope and the baby bump were still there. She was still sleeping with a protective hand splayed across her belly.

Derek quietly approached the hospital bed and sat in the chair next to it. He watched the bump slowly rise and fall with each breath and felt his hand gravitate towards hers.

Her eyes fluttered open: "Good Morning."

"I'll show you a good morning Baby Girl," he responded with a chuckle.

She let out a sad sigh, "Derek…"

"I know that we need to talk. Let's get you two out of here first."

"The doctor came by earlier. He just wants to make sure the last round of blood work came back normal and then I should be good to go," Penelope said with a small hint of a smile. Her expression changed to a grimace: "Frack! I don't have anything to wear."

"Got you covered P," Derek said as he started pulling out the sweats and t-shirt he had packed for her the night before.

"My hero!" her smile returned as she took the clothes from him. "But what about…"

"Don't worry," he grinned reading her mind. "I got your lady bits covered too," Derek dangled a bright pink neon bra and panty set in between his fingers.

Penelope blushed as she snatched her undergarments out of his hands. Penelope was still a bit sore after her fall so Derek carefully helped her out of bed and led her to the bathroom. As he started to go inside, Penelope stopped him: "Thanks, but I got it from here."

Derek gave her a wicked grin and Penelope rolled her eyes before she closed the door between them. He went back to his seat by the hospital bed to wait for her.

Once she finished changing, Derek helped ease Penelope back into the hospital bed. A few minutes later Dr. Chase came in with a chart in his hands.

"Ah, Ms. Garcia I have some good news for you," he said as he approached her bedside.

"I can go home?" her tone was hopeful.

"Yes, everything checks out ok," the doctor replied as he flipped through her medical chart. "You do need to take it easy and stay off your feet as much as possible especially for the next two weeks as your body heals from your fall. Move slowly and be careful not to push yourself too hard. I would also recommend that you work from home if possible or start restricting your hours in the office, I can give you a note for your employers for you to start working part time."

"My boss already told me I could work from home when the time comes, so that should not be a problem."

"Great, but even if you are working from home you still need to take it easy for both your health and the health of the baby."

"I understand Dr. Chase," Penelope nodded. "I guess I didn't realize how hard I was pushing myself. This was a huge wakeup call."

"Good. Also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have someone at home with you for a few days. If you feel dizzy or lightheaded at all you should come back to the hospital."

Derek spoke up before Penelope could open her mouth: "No worries doctor. I'll keep an eye on her." Derek looked over at Penelope and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Great. Now Ms. Garcia, if you could sign some of this discharge paperwork," with that he turned to Penelope to give her a pen and the discharge papers.

Penelope, unable to find her voice nodded and signed the forms where the doctor indicated. He took back the papers and gave them a brief scan. "You are all set. The nurse will be by in a minute to wheel you out to the exit. Mr. Morgan, you can pull around your vehicle to there if you wish. Take care of yourself Ms. Garcia," he smiled at her as he stretched out his hand.

"T-Thank you," Penelope finally found her voice and shook the doctor's hand.

"I'll grab the car and meet you out front Baby Girl," Derek said as he followed the doctor out of the room.

* * *

Derek drove through the city with Penelope's guidance for a little over an hour until she directed him to pull into the driveway of a quaint house in the suburbs on the Maryland side just outside D.C.

"Not bad Baby Girl," Derek admired the exterior of the house catching the slight Garcia-isms of a funky looking gnome in the garden and a wind chime bursting with all the colors of the rainbow on the front porch.

"It's small but cozy," Penelope smiled. She led the way into the house kicking off her shoes as she walked through the door. "Can I get you anything?" she asked as Derek placed the two bags he packed on the living room couch.

"Nah, I'm all good," he watched Penelope stifle a yawn. "You doing ok?"

"Yeah," Penelope yawned again. "Just a little tired."

"Why don't you rest for a while? Then maybe we can eat and talk?" Derek suggested.

Penelope nodded. "Oh! But I don't have much food, I was never able to finish grocery shopping."

"No worries, while you rest I can go out and grab some things."

"Derek, you don't have to do that…"

He cut her off and reached for her hand, "I know I don't have to. I want to. I want to take care of you," he paused. "Both of you," Derek's other hand reached out to caress her belly which jumped in response.

"Thank you," Penelope whispered. She reached into the drawer of the end table in the living room and pulled out a set of keys. "Here is a spare for the front door."

"I got you Baby Girl," he let his fingers intertwine with hers as she handed him the keys. "I'll bring home something delicious."

"You look pretty delicious to me," her eyes looked Derek up and down.

"Behave, you tease," Derek tried to hide his smile as he lightly swatted her bottom and gave her a kiss on the forehead at the same time.

Penelope yawned again.

"Go. Rest. I'll be back soon," he nudged her down the hallway to what he assumed was the master bedroom.

"I'm going. I'm going. I'll see you in a little bit," Penelope opened the bedroom door and headed inside to lie down.

Derek paused for a moment as he was tempted to join her, but he knew they had to talk first. He spent a few minutes rummaging around the kitchen seeing what Penelope already had. He made a quick list of items to buy to make pancakes with all fruit and fixings he knew she liked. He added some of the usual grocery staples he knew she would need for the rest of the week. Derek was getting ready to go out when he heard the doorbell ring.

Derek hesitated for a moment and looked back at Penelope's bedroom. It seemed like she was already asleep and didn't hear it. He debated for a second before he approached the door to open it.

Standing there was a tall man with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was carrying some bright gerbera daisies in his hands. Those were Penelope's favorite flowers.

The two men started at each other for a moment sizing each other up. The man at the door broke the silence: "Is Penelope here?"

"Who are you?" Derek replied in a gruff tone.

"I'm Mark. Penelope and I … um…. work together. I heard she collapsed, but I was away on a case. Our team just got back and when I got to the hospital they said she was discharged already." Silence again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Derek Morgan."

The man's eyes instantly narrowed and his grip on the flowers tightened: "Oh. You are the asshole that broke her heart. What the fuck are you doing here?"

Derek's posture stiffened: "I'm taking care of her. She's not up for visitors right now. She's resting." Derek moved his body to block the door.

"Haven't you hurt her enough? She just got herself back together. You need to leave," Mark started to walk into the house invading Derek's personal space.

But Derek wouldn't move. "I'll tell her you came by."

Mark started to push past Derek, but he wouldn't budge. "Wow, you really think that you can swoop in and save the day?" Mark laughed bitterly. "Maybe if you didn't ruin everything to begin with, you could have a say in this situation. But she has a new support system now. You lost your chance. Now I'm only going to say this once. Get out of my way."

Derek felt his fist ball up and was about to reply when he heard a sweet voice call out: "Mark?" Derek turned around and saw Penelope tiredly rubbing her eyes as she walked into the living room.

Her eyes lit up, "Hey Mark. I thought I heard your voice."

Mark pushed past a distracted Derek and immediate scooped Penelope up into a big bear hug. "Don't you dare scare me like that again! I took the first flight back when I heard. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" he rubbed her belly protectively.

"Yes, just a bit too much stress but we're both fine," Derek grimaced as Penelope replied giving Mark that loving look that used to be reserved just for him. "I need to take it easy."

Mark gave her a quick kiss on the cheek: "That's what I've been telling you! Now, I'm here. What do you need?"

Derek couldn't take it anymore, he cleared his throat making his presence known once again. Penelope noticed the steely glance Mark threw Derek's way.

"I take it you guys met…" she trailed off.

"Oh yes. We met," Mark's tone turned curt. "I got things covered from here asshole. I'll take care of her."

Penelope recognized the look in Derek's eyes of a man ready to throw an UnSub to the floor, and she stepped in between them. "This is not a pissing match. Both of you stop right now." She turned to Mark: "I know what you are thinking. Thank you for checking up on me. We talked about this and we both know that I am strong enough to deal with this now. I'm a big girl and I will handle it. Go home. I promise I'll call you later."

Mark thought for a moment: "You sure? Penelope nodded. "Ok. Call me if you need anything." Mark enveloped Penelope into another hug and gave her another kiss on the cheek, the whole time not breaking eye contact with Derek. Mark stormed past Derek giving him a bit of a jostle before he closed the front door behind him.

Derek and Penelope looked at each other for a moment letting the silence fill the room. Derek exhaled out the breath he had no idea he was holding.

"Baby Girl. We need to talk. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the big break between chapters. Sometimes life just gets a little busy. A little short chapter but (hopefully) I'll have more to update soon! Hope you all are still enjoying!**

"Fine, let's get this over with" Penelope gestured over to the couch that was covered with a purple tye-dyed knitted blanket. She slowly eased herself down on one side as Derek plopped down all the way on the other side. The middle cushion remained vacant almost as a symbol representing the distance and void between them.

The silence lingered for a few more moments before Penelope started speaking, "Mark has been a really good friend to me the past few months Derek. Just a friend."

"I'm a profiler Penelope. Just from those few minutes it is clear that he wants more than that," Derek grumbled, his voice tinged with jealousy.

"Perhaps…" Penelope trailed off a bit deeper in thought. "But, I have bigger things to think about now. Quite honestly, I just want to focus on this sweet one and me. Protecting both of us is the most important thing on my mind right now" Penelope thoughtfully rubbed her belly in small circles.

Derek felt his heart soften as he reached over towards Penelope and placed his hand on hers, "I want to protect both of you too."

Penelope's hand jerked away from his as she shook her head, "I can't have someone around who gives up or doesn't listen when times get tough."

"Baby, that was a case. It got to my head. I didn't mean those things about not wanting to start a family," Derek pleaded as he tried to catch her gaze.

Penelope jerked his head to look at Derek with tears starting to form in her eyes: "There is truth even to things said in anger Derek. I don't want her to grow up thinking that she was not wanted. Children can pick up on those things sometimes even better than a seasoned profiler. And to be honest, it's not just about that…" Penelope paused as she took a deep breath. "The way you pushed me away, not able to open up to talk to me, and the look of anger in your eyes when you told me to drop it made me realize that we don't have the trust and emotional intimacy I thought we did. I know it's painful. I've shared my painful experiences over the time we've been together. I just wish you trusted me enough to do the same for you. In that moment during the fight, I couldn't bear the thought that there would be a part of you, an openness or vulnerability that you would never share with not only me but also our child. I lost my family earlier than I should have. But the trust and love we had for each other always made me feel secure. I want the same for her."

Derek sat back into the couch unable to formulate a response.

"Sorry, I rambled" Penelope broke the tension.

"No, Baby Girl. It's all good. Just trying to process," Derek blew out a big breath.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I want to create a family where we are open and can talk freely and support each other. I'm done with being shut out when times get tough. Just because we see humanity at its worst on the job, doesn't mean that we have to let it ruin our own little world," Penelope wiped away her tears as she let out a small tired yawn.

Derek blew out another tired breath, "I get it Baby Girl. I really do. But I hope you understand too that what I said was an expression of my frustrations from a really terrible case. I've wanted to be with you for a long time." Derek turned to look at Penelope and intertwined his fingers with hers. "You are the only person I want to start a family with. I want you. I want her. I want more in the future…"

"Let me pop this one out first," a slight smile crossed Penelope's face as she gave a weak chuckle.

Derek smiled and leaned over to give Penelope a quick peck on the cheek.

"Derek, it's going to take some time…"

"I know. I'll wait. You drive this ship. All I ask is that you let me be here. For her?"

Penelope nodded, "Of course. I would never keep her from you. I was going to tell you when the time was right and we both had some space to heal."

"I know. You are an incredible woman Penelope. I hope you will also let me be here for you," Derek squeezed her hand tighter with a little gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Slow. Let's take things very slow."

"Deal," Derek nodded. "I hope making breakfast is not going too fast," he gave Penelope a cheeky grin.

"Well, the baby does need to eat," she grinned back.

Derek pulled her across the couch into a huge enveloping hug, "Why don't you relax or take a nap. I'll run out and get those groceries and I'll whip up something really good. I made a list already, but is there anything else you need?"

Penelope felt her face warm as a smile spread across her face as she burrowed her face deeper into his chest, "No, I think I have everything I need right here."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I'm terrible. I have another chapter for you to make up for it… yay? Hope you all are still enjoying even though the real show has crushed all our Morcia dreams**

Derek had a bit of time to think as he went to the grocery store. _Slow… She wants to take things slow._ He had to remind himself of that fact over and over again. This was a difficult task because all his thoughts revolved around whisking her back to his home and starting their lives together as one big happy family.

 _I can't do that. We both need to build our trust in each other back up. We need to do this right so I don't lose her again._

As he walked up the steps back to Penelope's front door with all his groceries in hand, a sudden feeling of dread washed over him. It occurred to him that he really didn't have a plan. Soon, the doctor would tell Penelope that it would be ok for her to be on her own again after her minor injuries healed. The idea of having to leave her and the baby terrified him.

 _It took me so long to find her. I don't want to miss anything else._

Derek let himself back into the house with the keys Penelope gave him. He quietly opened and closed the door behind him just in case she was able to get back to sleep on the couch. Derek smiled as he gazed at the scene in front on him. Penelope was in a deep sleep on the couch, once again with a protective hand over her belly.

Derek approached her and kneeled down in front of her to place a gentle kiss on the hand over her stomach.

 _Yes, we have to take it slow. But I want to take it slow with us together. I don't want to leave them in a few days. I need to show that I am all in._

Derek sighed as he got back on his feet and went into the kitchen to ponder his thoughts while he started cooking their late breakfast.

* * *

Penelope woke up as the smell of warm buttermilk pancakes wafted into the living room from the kitchen. She didn't even hear Derek come through the front door as he returned with groceries forty-five minutes after she started napping on the couch. Penelope yawned as she sat up gently and stretched her still sore muscles. Rising to her feet, she padded into the kitchen to see what her Chocolate Adonis is up to.

"That smells amazing," Penelope sighed as she watched Derek flip a generous sized pancake on the griddle.

"Mama Fran's famous recipe passed down 3 generations," Derek grinned. "It never fails to be the perfect meal any time of day. They are almost done. Why don't you rest on the couch and I'll bring everything out when it is ready."

"I like watching you cook," Penelope sheepishly grinned as she leaned on the counter next to Derek. "Reminds me of the good ol' days."

Derek returned her warm smile, "Baby Girl, we always have the best times together. We could have fun in a paper sack."

Penelope laughed as she watched him flip the final pancake onto a serving plate. "Food is ready Baby Girl. Do you wanna grab that fruit bowl and syrup? I'll bring the pancakes into the living room."

Penelope nodded as she grabbed the items and moved items from the coffee table so they could sit and enjoy their meal. Penelope threw some of the oversized pillows on the couch onto the floor to make seats. She gently lowered herself onto the pillow as Derek placed a large plate of pancakes on the table in front of her.

"Thanks Hot Stuff. It looks delicious."

"Tastes even better," Derek waggled his eyebrows as he plopped down on the pillow next to her.

"Mmmmmm, sure does," Penelope replied as she swallowed her first bite.

Derek turned the TV on and flipped through a couple of channels before settling on cooking show. The pair leisurely ate their late breakfast making small talk as they watched the show.

"I've been thinking about sticking around here for more than a couple of days," Derek casually mentioned as he started clearing the dishes and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Define _more_ ," Penelope gave Derek a hesitant look. "I thought we agreed…"

"To take it slow," Derek finished Penelope's thought for her. "We can still take it slow, but I want to take it slow with both of us together in the same place. Hotch gave me a good amount of time off and I think it would be good for both of us… well really all three of us… if I took advantage of it."

Penelope started to respond, but Derek interrupted her before she could refuse: "Look, I know I messed up…"

"We both did," Penelope chimed in before he could stop her.

"Baby, let me get out what I need to say please," Derek's eyes were pleading as he gently took both her hands in his. "I want to make this right. To show you how wonderful we could have been. How we still can be now. Losing you showed me how much you mean to me. You are my best friend Baby Girl. I can't imagine spending another moment of my life without you. You are the only woman who makes me want to be the best version of myself I can be. I want to be a better man. Not only for you… but for her," Derek gently caressed her belly. "Please give me the chance to try to make this work. I want the chance to give it my all. But in the end it will always be your decision. I'll respect whatever choice you make. Just give me the chance to try."

Penelope looked over the man before her who was laying it out all on the table. She had never seen him more open or vulnerable in all the years they were friends and more recently, lovers. Penelope gently squeezed his hands as she tried to formulate her response.

"Ok," Penelope nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

Derek pulled her forward into an enormous hug and kissed her hair as he breathed in her scent. "Thank you, thank you, thank you my Angel," he whispered into her ear.

Penelope smiled as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She burrowed her face closer to his chest as she felt the protective walls she built over the last few months start to crumble and fall into his warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, hey. Long time no see. Really long time, but had the sudden urge to write, so here goes nothing? Hope people are still enjoying!**

Derek woke up to the sound of Penelope's laugher coming from the living room. He had insisted after their meal that she should lie down and get some rest. Penelope refused unless he came with her to catch her up on all the happenings with the team. Somewhere in-between catching her up on the prank war between Prentiss and Reid and updating her on Henry, she had nodded off. He couldn't help but to pull her closer and drifted off himself.

Derek stretched and decided to investigate. Much to his dismay, he saw Mark sitting next to his Baby Girl on the couch with one arm poised on the couch behind Penelope's shoulders.

Mark was the first one to notice Derek entered the room. He gave him a cocky expression as he dropped his arm to Penelope's shoulders to pull her in for a side snuggle. Penelope was too busy with the tablet in her hand to notice.

"I can't believe Asher did that to you while on a case!" she giggled. "What a troublemaker! You know I can change his credit score or put him on every telemarketing list in the country if you want."

Not breaking his staring match with the other man Mark replied, "Oh, that won't be necessary Cutie Pie. I'm a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can Big Boy," Penelope nudged him with her elbow.

Derek, unable to handle the scene in front of him any longer, cleared his throat loudly. He could feel his blood start to boil as that only made Mark pull Penelope closer to his side.

Penelope looked up, "Hey Hot Stuff! Mark was just showing me some pictures of our team from their last case. One of our coworkers, Asher, was trying to get Mark and this waitress together at this Mexican restaurant. Asher told the waitress it was his birthday and the got this big Sombrero out and everyone in the restaurant sang to him."

"Who needs some waitress when I get to come home to this blonde bombshell," Mark teased as Penelope turned the tablet around to give Derek a look at the picture.

Penelope gave Mark a playful slap before returning her attention to Derek, "Have a good nap Hot Stuff? You were zonked out when the doorbell rang."

"I was so comfy snuggled up in bed with my Baby Girl," Derek replied while glaring at Mark.

"Down boy," Penelope sighed as she gently rubbed her belly. "Too much testosterone in the room for the two ladies. No need for a cage match. Just because you are here now doesn't mean I have to throw away my support system. Mark has been a great friend to me and your future daughter. If you can't respect that, you can leave," Penelope's voice turned serious as she looked at Derek.

Derek took a deep breath, "Ok. I get it." Derek turned to look at Mark and extended his hand, "Thanks man for everything you have done and continue to do for my Baby Girl."

Mark took Derek's hand into a firm, almost painful handshake, "Of course. How could I not come to the aid of the Great Goddess?"

Penelope rose from the couch, "Good. Now all this laughing and weird tension is making me need pee for the eight millionth time today. Do you think you boys could refrain from killing each other so I can use the bathroom?"

"Yes Ma'am," Derek sighed as Mark held up the scouts honor salute.

Both men watched as Penelope waddled towards the bathroom down the hall and the room became silent. Derek leaned up against the chair next to the couch.

After a minute of silence Mark whistled out, "Soooooo. You sticking around?"

Derek cleared his throat, "for as long as she'll have me."

Another minute of silence, "You know, she's never stopped loving you," Mark sighed. Derek's attention snapped up to the man sitting on the couch in front of him. "Even when she would rant and rave about how cold you were during the night you fought she kept saying how much it hurt because of how much she loves you. Loves. As in present tense L-O-V-E-S. Now, don't get me wrong. Mere mortals like me have tried very hard to be the one that the great Penelope Garcia loves. But I think we all know that no one can replace Derek Morgan in her heart. No matter what happened I was going to be there for her in whatever capacity she would have me. She is an amazing woman and she is going to be an even more amazing mother."

"I know that," Derek interrupted.

"Well if you did, you would not have hurt her," Mark shot back. "I understand how much she loves you, but I am not going to let you just waltz back in here to destroy her life and loving spirit again. You may be back now, but you weren't here to pick up the pieces when her life shattered."

Derek was taken aback for a moment as he let Mark's words sink in. His expression softened as he looked over at Mark and nodded, "I get it, and I could never thank you enough for being there for her when I fucked everything up. But I promise you, I'm here for it all from here on out. I haven't been able to sleep, let alone think since she left my place that night. I almost lost the thing most precious to me forever and I am lucky enough to be back with another blessing coming into my life. I will do everything in my power to make sure I do not screw up again."

Mark studied Derek for a moment, "Ok. But I'll be watching you. You hurt her again and you'll disappear so fast the entire FBI won't be able to locate you."

Derek cracked a grin, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mark returned the grin and extended his hand. Derek accepted it with another firm, but not painful, handshake.

Just then Penelope walked back into the room, "Great! My two best boys didn't kill each other while I was gone."

"Nope, we got a gentleman's understanding Hon," Mark said as he got on his feet from the couch and headed towards the front door. "I have to go home and get things clean and ready to go for work tomorrow. We'll catch up more another night?"

"Of course," Penelope went over to give Mark a hug and to kiss his cheek. "Thanks for stopping by and tell the team that I miss them!"

"Of course Pretty Lady," Mark gave Penelope a wink as he shut the door behind him.

Penelope locked up behind him and turned around to face Derek. "So what did you two boys talk about? The best sex positions of Penelope Garcia?" she teased.

"Ha. Ha. Baby Girl," Derek's eyes sparked with arousal and a hint of jealousy. "You keep teasing like that…"

"Did you know, Morgan" Penelope cut him off as she approached him like a predator stalking prey. "Women often have high sexual energy during their pregnancy?"

"I've heard," Derek started as a huge grin crossed his face. "But what happened to taking it slow?"

"I've missed way too much time with you Baby Boy," Penelope moaned as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

Derek stopped her hands for a moment and cupped her chin up to look directly in her eyes, "We don't have to rush this Baby. I want to make sure you feel it is right. I will wait forever for you."

Penelope's eyes started to water with unshed tears, "I know you would Derek and that's why I'm ready. I heard what you said to Mark. My life has not been the same since I walked out that door. I want to be with you. I want to start our family together. Be with me. Be with us."

Derek smiled and nodded as Penelope tugged his hand towards her bedroom.


End file.
